A horse shoe is for luck
by The Klaine Purist
Summary: Kurt is a teen movie star and Blaine is a Mounted Games rider. Goliath is a SAG horse, Tina is a fangirl, Toolie is crazy and Sebastian is up to no good.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds as the practise finished and Blaine trotted Toolie over to where Tina was letting Blossom stretch her legs a little. Toolie's bay coat was dark with sweat, even if Blaine had tried to take it easy, but the little mare was very fizzy and would work herself into a bouncy, sweaty, prancing mess no matter what he did. Case and point, he slowed down to what was supposed to be a walk next to Tina and Blossom, but the result was Toolie skipping sideways as she snatched at the bit and wanted to go faster. Shaking his head Blaine got off and lead her, and the pony instantly calmed down.

"Good girl," Blaine said and rubbed Toolie between the ears, something the pony loved.

"She was really good today," Tina commented, as she too got off and walked beside Blaine to keep him company. She bumped shoulders with Blaine and grinned up at him.

It was a well-known fact that Blaine had been struggling getting Toolie under control to the extent that he could ride her in the team. The large, bay pony had arrived at the yard to be one of the owner's son's new polo ponies, but had been deemed too crazy and Sebastian hadn't been able to control her. Blaine had liked the mare from the first time he had seen her thrown Sebastian. He had been able to buy her for almost nothing, which was a good thing since his parents had told him they would not be funding any more ponies until he came to his senses and started doing "proper riding", which meant polo or show jumping, where you needed money to succeed. Toolie wasn't a bad pony, really, she just didn't like heavy handed klutzes like Sebastian, who rode because it was the thing to do when your parents had more money than they knew what to do with.

Blaine on the other hand loved horses, and he had immediately loved Toolie and her fiery nature. His old pony Wizard had been getting too small for him, and Blaine had found a local family with three little girls where Wizard could live the rest of his life at a more leisurely pace. Blaine had spent all autumn and winter getting to know Toolie, and even though he still had not found her off button, he now had breaks that worked without her ejecting the rider as she had done with Sebastian.

Toolie started to rub her sweaty head up Blaine's arm, but he pushed her off, her bride had buckles that scratched your skin pretty badly when she started with her rough treatment. He was just about to complement Tina on how good she had done the water pick up in the Windsor Castle race during practise when a shout could be heard. Swivelling his head, Blaine couldn't find the source of the shouting until Tina's hand suddenly pulled hard on his t-shirt.

"Look," she exclaimed and pointed. On top of the ravine that bordered the practise field to the west Blaine saw a boy cowering almost underneath a rearing horse. Without thinking, he vaulted on to Toolie and took off towards the boy in trouble.

Kurt Hummel had a problem. He had told his agent that he was sick and tired on playing pre-teen boys and had told her to get him something different. Well, this was different.

Kurt had made a career for himself as a child movie star, and even if he was seventeen now, he still had that innocent face that casting directors loved. In his last movie he had played thirteen for Christ sake. He did not look like a thirteen year old anymore, something the woman in the wardrobe department had been muttering about just this morning. Apparently he had hit another growth spurt and the pants they had made for him were now too short and had to be redone. The wardrobe crisis had been facilitated by a change in the shooting schedule so that now Kurt found himself on the edge of a hillside, fake dirt covering his face and trying to stay away from his scene partner, a huge black horse fittingly named Goliath. When he had gone up for this movie he had been asked about his riding experience, and he may have stretched the truth a bit, or maybe a lot. Kurt didn't really have any experience with horses, unless you counted being led around on one at a dude ranch when he was little. He remembered liking the experience, which was one of the reasons he was so keen on doing this movie. The other reason was that he got to play a sixteen year old (wow) and he actually had a romantic interest, which was also new for him.

The movie was a period piece, about a boy who falls in love with a trapeze artist on a travelling circus, and runs away from home to follow her. He manages to get a job taking care of the horses, in the end forming a bond with a freestyle horse that has never accepted a rider on its back, until meeting the boy that is. The whole script was kind of sugary sweet, perfect for the young female audience it was directed towards. Kurt found it kind of cliché and artificial, but hey it was work, and he didn't have to act prepubescent so he was happy. That is until he got a good look at the huge beast he was supposed to act with. The monstrosity had tossed its head and started stepping towards Kurt when the animal handler had tried to "introduce" them, and that was all it took. Kurt was scared, and not just a little bit. It was so bad that now that he had a scene with Goliath his throat dried up and his head felt fuzzy, kind of warm. He could hear his own heartbeat pulsing in his ears and his body felt like it was packed in cotton.

The first couple of takes he had completely frozen up, and had received a tongue lashing from both the director and the handler. The scene was carefully choreographed so that Kurt wouldn't get in harms way, so freezing up really wasn't the best idea. In his last shot, he had managed to cover and shout, but apparently he still looked like he had a stick up his ass according to the director and the whole thing had to be done again.

The crew had started to re-set the scene when there was a shout and two riders burst on to the set from a trail that nobody had thought to block. The first horse went ballistic, Kurt didn't know how else to explain it, when it was suddenly surrounded by crew and lights. The dark brown horse reared up on its hind legs, just like Goliath, but then again not. Again, Kurt was no horse aficionado, but even he could tell the difference between Goliath's slow measured movements and this one's frenzy. The rider clung to the horse and to Kurt's surprise put one arm out in a kind of hugging motion around its neck. The crew had fled away from the unexpected interrupters and Kurt stood up from his chair to have a better look. While he watched the rider seemed to get the horse to stop dancing on its hind legs again, but the animal didn't stand still until the rider suddenly got off. The boy, Kurt had registered that the rider was a boy, but it hadn't really hit home until he saw the flex of muscles and the fluid motion of legs swinging over and meeting the ground. He looked, taking in the extremely tight pants, tighter than he liked to wear his skinny jeans, showing off calves and thighs and an amazing ass. He would have objectified the boy more, but the other rider came between them. That one was a girl, long dark hair in a braid down her back and similar attire. Her horse was smaller though, and the colour of honey with a white tail. It didn't look half as scary as the other one and was standing completely still as the girl looked around, a surprised expression on her face. Her eyes meet Kurt's and suddenly she is beet red and almost falling off the horse.

"OMG! You're Kurt Hummel. You're amazing, I love all your movies…. You're taller than I thought." That last bit comes when she has swung off the horse and is standing in front of him. She smells of horses, and Kurt could have a thing or two to say about the highly unflattering helmet she is wearing, but he won't. First off, he has learned a bit about fan interaction over the years and knows to supress the natural bitchiness he has, and two, and more importantly, the boy has followed her.

"Could I take a picture with you?" she breathes, and manages to extract a phone from somewhere in those extremely tight pants. Blaine will you do it?" Kurt just smiles and nods, he isn't actually capable of speech right now, because the boy, Blaine, unclips his helmet and there are curls. Black curls that are sweaty and stick to his forehead, which is bronzed and adorned with dark, thick eyebrows, gorgeous almost golden eyes and a mouth with pink lips, that look so soft… and he really needs to stop staring right now. The girl has taken off her helmet as well and is ruffling her bangs to make them seem less sweaty when their little photo session is interrupted upon.

"What in all hells is going on here! What are the riders of Genghis Khan doing on my set?" Sue Sylvester, hard ass movie director has arrived and is towering over them. The girl looks like she is going to start crying, but the boy seem very much unimpressed.

"We were having practise," he says, motioning with his hand to the field below the hillside, "and we heard a shout and saw someone that looked to be in trouble, so we rode up here to help. Just a misunderstanding." Sue is mouthing, but no sound is coming out as she looks over the two teenagers.

"Butt-chin!" she yells, "Care to explain to me how two hobbits managed to ride on to my film set?" She seems like she is leaving, but then turns back and bends to be face to face with Blaine.

"You two better be gone when I get back from ripping my location manager a new one." With that she spins and is gone, leaving the three teens staring at each other.

"I'm sorry about her," Kurt apologises, "let's get that photo done so you two can leave before she comes back." The girl moves to stand next to him, unfortunately bringing the horse with her, and although less threatening, Kurt cannot help but jump when it lets out a long snort.

"Did she spook you?" the girl says disbelieving, "she really is the sweetest pony, never done anything to harm anyone. Here you can pat her if you want." Of course she drags the animal closer and Kurt has to swallow, even if it is hilarious in a way since the horse is _small_, like tiny in fact.

"Her name's Blossom, and I'm Tina," she adds as if her identity isn't as important as the horse's. Kurt tentatively reaches out and strokes the horse's coat, and finds it's actually pleasant, soft and warm. The moment is short lived however, when Blossom shakes her whole body, and he hurriedly takes a few steps back.

"Why are you doing a movie with horses if you're that scared of them?" the boy, Blaine, asks, and Kurt blush in embarrassment by his transparency.

"I wasn't," he says, but it sounds weak, "just kind of got freaked out by Goliath, and then you guys showed up and that one started going crazy." He gestures to Blaine's horse, who is watching the crew as they move around them. The look in the brown horse's eyes far too intelligent for Kurt to feel calm about the closeness.

"Hmf," Blaine mutters, and holds up the phone to signal that he is ready to take the picture. They take a few, and Kurt manages to smile and look relaxed, but he feels awkward in front of the boy.

"Thank you thank you thank you," Tina splutters as she pockets her phone. Kurt just shrugs, he doesn't want them to go, and he wants to impress Blaine.

"Why don't you both come up here tomorrow, without horses, and I'll show you a proper film set?" he suggests, and Tina lights up and nods frantically.

"That'd be amazing," she says.

"Well, you'd better get going, but I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt says and they both nod as they fasten helmets and get on. Immediately Blaine's horse starts sidestepping and throwing its head in the air, but Kurt can only watch as Blaine sits calmly and gives the bouncing animal a stroke with one hand.

"We should move," he says to Tina, and starts heading for the path where they burst out earlier.

"Is he okay?" Kurt says to Tina, not even sure what he's asking really.

"What? Oh yeah, that's just how she is," Tina says with a grin. "You know the expression 'rearing to go', that's where they got it from." She laughs and hurries after Blaine, but before disappearing from view she turns in the saddle and shouts; "See you tomorrow, Kurt!"

When they reach the field again both Tina and Blaine get off and lead their ponies towards the yard. The walk takes ten minutes, but it is perfect for cooling down ponies and having a chat in private. Tina spends the first five minutes gushing about Kurt and Blaine listens until he feels the need to butt in.

"He's sooo gorgeous, and did you see how blue his eyes are, I love blue eyes, no offense Blaine, and he is so sweet and considerate…."

"Tina!" She stops the flow of words and looks at him.

"I get that you like him and stuff, but your gaydar needs some serious tweaking if you think he'll ever be interested in you." Her shocked look is priceless.

So did you guys like it? Should I write more? I have an idea for this fic (probably a 3 chapter one) if people think it's interesting. I have been scrolling through and s&amp;c and I still haven't found a good horsey klaine fic, so I thought I'd write it myself.

**If people need it I can put up a word explanation list with every chapter.**

**Also, for reference, here is a video that will give you some clue about Mounted Games, the equestrian sport Blaine and Tina do in the fic. **

**www****. Youtube watch?v=-O4VLGH3gNI (remove the spaces and fill in the dot com which for some reason doesn't show up)**

**Italy under 17 team for European championships 2012. I also have a video of a boy on the Danish team which I kind of modelled Blaine's riding from. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has some backstory and sets up some of the rest of the story. I do encourage everyone who reads this to put mounted games into the youtube search bar, and watch a few videos to get some gist about what Blaine and Tina are doing, but it will be more important in a later chapter.**

**Glossary:**

**hh = way to measure horses height. 13 hh is approx. 130 cm.**

**Pony club =british organisation that organises competitions and trainings (ralleys) for kids up to 14.**

**Full livery = a way to keep your horse where everything is done for you, you do not have to feed it or clean up after it, you can just come and ride.**

**Yard = A farm which has been specifically altered to keep horses on**

**Walker= A place you can put horses and have them exercise themselves**

**Tack = what you put on the horse to ride it, such as saddle etc.**

**Groom = to brush and clean the pony**

**Stirrup = metal thing you put your feet in when in the saddle**

**Girth = strap that keeps the saddle in place.**

**Bolted = when a horse bolts it runs out of control**

**Horse Box = a lorry modified to transport horses in**

**Bit = metal put in the horse's mouth, different types have different severity. Snaffle and dutch gag are different types. (use wiki or google if you are interested)**

**Mucking out = removing poo and pee from inside stables.**

-/-/-/-/-

When Blaine's parents decided that if he would not be "serious" about his riding, they would not finance it any more, he had not known what to do. He had been fifteen, and with school and taking care of Wizard, he really didn't have time to get a part time job. Facing the fact that he had grown too tall for his 13 hh pony, Blaine had cried bitter tears into the little grey's mane when he realised he had to sell him. Thankfully, Shannon Beiste, who used to train Blaine when he was in the Pony Club, remembered Wizard and had helped him find a home for the pony. When Wizard had left, Blaine didn't know what to do with his time. He wanted to continue doing Mounted Games, but without a pony of his own it was futile. Tina had offered to let him ride Blossom from time to time, but it just wasn't the same. It had been at such a time that he had met Sebastian Smythe.

Tina's parents paid for Blossom to be on full livery at the Smythe's yard, and Blaine was supposed to ride the pony for a fortnight since Tina was going on holiday. So he had got his sister Evie to drive him to the yard the first day, to a constant complaint on how he got horse hair on her car seats (Evie had got the car as a graduation present from University the week before).

The Smythe yard was much posher than the local riding school where Blaine had kept Wizard. There was a walker, an indoor school and two outdoor arenas, plus a full size polo field. One part of the yard held a string of well-groomed polo ponies, the other side was for the livery horses, which was where he found Blossom.

Blaine had known Tina and Blossom since they started secondary school together, well Blossom hadn't gone to school, but he had quickly got to know the pony through Pony Club rallies and whenever he and Tina decided to go exploring together on horseback. Looking at the little mare, he wondered if she had shrunk since he saw her last. He was going to look ridiculous riding her, he thought. However, Blaine had promised Tina to keep Blossom in shape, so he found her tack and after a good groom, saddled the pony.

He decided to ride in one of the outdoor arena's, and after warming up, started to put Blossom through her paces. She was a bit cheeky, and tried to take hold of the bit from time to time, but Blaine didn't let her get away with it and soon the little mare mouthed the bit and bent her neck, working in a perfect outline. Blaine was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't see the long legged teenager that was observing him from the door to the indoor school.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Blaine finished walking Blossom to let her cool down and was about to get off when another rider entered the arena. The boy was tall and skinny, and he was wearing expensive polo boots, with a shirt with the local riding club team logo. It wasn't hard to induce that this was Sebastian Smythe, the son of the yard owners, and the owners of the largest estate in the area. Blaine's father often said that the Smythe's had more money than they knew what to do with, but it was said with a bitter tone, because Blaine's father had been at school with Mr. Smythe until Blaine's grandfather lost most of his money in a bad investment. Blaine knew that the reason his father worked so hard now, was to ensure that his children never had to live through what he saw as the most embarrassing occurrence of his life. He constantly tried to install a good work ethic and a comprehension about the value of money on his children. That's why Blaine was now without a pony, because his father thought that a pony should not be played with, but used as a means to compete and get recognition in your choice of speciality, which meant it could be sold on when Blaine needed what his dad called a "proper horse". Blaine didn't see the point in arguing with him, he knew that his dad didn't get his fascination with "playing games". Just because his chosen equestrian sport didn't win him money, didn't mean it didn't require skill, and Blaine had skill. He had been taught on some perfect little schoolmasters by coach Beiste, who was hard as nails, but loved her pupils and had a soft spot for Blaine. She had let Blaine ride other horses when he was experienced enough, taken him with her to test ponies for other families that were thinking about buying and she had pushed him just enough. So Blaine had ridden both dressage and show jumping growing up, however Mounted Games was the sport he loved.

The taller teen rode up to where Blaine had stopped Blossom and was about to get off.

"I don't know you," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"I'm Blaine, Tina's friend," Blaine said as he got off. He pulled up his left stirrup and loosened the girth, then he went over on the right side to pull up the right stirrup.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Sebastian continued smirking, "I know I wouldn't forget that arse."

" 'scuse me!" Blaine spluttered feeling a blush spreading across his face.

"Well, it's so perky and round, perfect for a good fuck," the other boy continued. "How about a roll in the hay later?" He winked at Blaine, who wasn't sure how he had ended up in this situation.

"I got to go," he muttered, and pulled Blossom with him up towards the stables.

"Shame!" Sebastian called after him.

-/-/-/-/-

It was two days before Tina came back from her holiday when the Smythe's yard manager offered Blaine a part time job. He took it.

The job was good, but it meant he was constantly exposed to Sebastian's very sexual comments. Blaine didn't know whether to be flattered or repulsed by the innuendos or straight out come on's, but Sebastian didn't seem to let up. In fact he had taken to touch Blaine whenever he could get away with making it seem like an accident. If it hadn't been for Tina, and the fact that he needed the money for a pony, Blaine would have quit.

It was late September when Toolie made her entrance. The mare bolted out of the horse box, ripping the lead from the man holding her as she took the ramp in one step and jumped the rest of the way down. Once she was free she shook herself, and then calmly trotted over to the grass lining the road with the lead rope dragging behind her. The brown pony started to munch on the grass, and Blaine slowly made his way over and got hold of the lead. After that Toolie quickly became his favourite pony of Sebastian's. The little mare was well behaved and affectionate when she was handled on the ground (except for exiting horse boxes apparently), but when Sebastian got in the saddle the show started. She would throw her head in the air and skip sideways whenever Sebastian tried to shorten the reins to gain some control, if he asked her to trot she would just start cantering, slowly accelerating until she was in a gallop. Every time Sebastian had to steer her into a corner to get her to stop. If it hadn't been for the fact that Sebastian was hurting the little mare when he was yanking on her bit, Blaine would have laughed out loud. He was amused though, at how the brown pony took charge and took Sebastian for a ride, literally. Sebastian got more and more frustrated, and on the tenth day he exchanged the snaffle bit on the bridle with a dutch gag bit, that was the day of the famed flight. Toolie did not like the severe bit and when Sebastian pulled on it, she put in a full stop and kicked her hind legs in the air, causing Sebastian to fly and land ungracefully in the dirt.

The next day the yard manager told Blaine that Toolie was for sale, and since the old owners refused to take the pony back, Blaine went to Mr. Smythe and offered to buy Toolie. The rest is history.

-/-/-/-/-

The day after meeting Kurt and crashing the filming, Blaine was working in the morning. He had fed the horses breakfast and let them out in the fields and was mucking out when Tina arrived. She was wearing a dress and the sight made Blaine almost fall into the wheel barrow in shock, he was used to seeing Tina in dirty jodphurs and t-shirts or their school uniform, she looked nice, and had even done her hair.

"Why are you not ready yet?" she asked, she was all jittery and couldn't stand still, but kept hopping from one foot to another.

"I had to work today," Blaine sighed, he had known yesterday as well, but had kept silent because Tina was so excited.

"I can't go alone!" she was close to tears now, but then that was sort of the norm with Tina.

"Of course you can. Besides, you're the fan, not me. It's important that you go, or I'll never hear the end of it," he teased. Of course Blaine wished he could go, he would probably never get to see a real film set in his life, but work had to come first.

"I'm gonna ask Sebastian if you can go…" Tina said as she turned on her heel and strode down the row of stables.

"Tina, wait!" This would never end well, Blaine knew that Sebastian would love to have something to hold over him, and there was no chance in hell he would let Blaine skip out early.

Blaine caught up with Tina as she found Sebastian by the tack room.

"Sebastian…"  
"Tina!"  
"Blaine!"

"Not that it isn't entertaining to watch you two shout at each other, but I've got more pressing things to do, so will you fill me in… or leave."

Blaine saw Tina take a deep breath.

"Sebastian, can Blaine skip out early today so that he can come with me to the movie set?" She looked so hopeful, but one glance at Sebastian and Blaine knew it was not going to happen.

"Well, Blaine… if I let you go, what are you going to do to make it up to me? After all, there is loads of work to be done here, so I would need something in return."

"Never mind, Sebastian." Blaine turned to go back to his mucking out, but he didn't get far because Tina grabbed his arm.

"Blaine!" She turned to Sebastian. "I'll work with Blaine next weekend, give you a two for one."

Sebastian smirked at her.

"No offense, but you are a girl…" he turned and left Tina standing there, spluttering.

"Tina, that was not what he wanted in return." Blaine dislodged himself from her grip and headed for where the wheel barrow was standing.

"You mean… sexual, he wanted you to… ewww gross, Blaine." She jogged beside him. "You wouldn't do something with him would you?"

Blaine laughed, but it sounded more like a croak.

"Are you kidding me, of course not. I've turned him down so far, why would I change my mind now."

Tina watched as he picked up the shavings fork.

"I'll tell you everything later, okay? We can skype tonight." Blaine nodded and went back to getting the horse dung out of the clean shavings.

"You're sure you're okay with me going alone?" He stopped and looked at her. She was upset, but fighting the excitement that was bubbling underneath.

"Yes Tina, I'm sure. Now go and stop distracting me from my work." He watched as a smile broke out on her face and she turned and almost skipped away. It was true what he said, he didn't mind. She was his best friend and it was her dream to meet Kurt Hummel. Blaine knew far too much about Kurt Hummel thanks to Tina. The fact that he loved coffee and wanted to do theatre, preferably Broadway was just two tiny titbits from the facts Tina had told him. Blaine smiled to himself. In all the information there was nothing about him being gay though. It was probably wise to keep that one quiet, he would have to remind Tina tonight. He just hoped she had sense enough to not blurt it out whilst with Kurt today.

-/-/-/-/-

**I want to thank all that have commented so far and wishes have been taken into consideration. Please leave a comment or a question if you have one.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you think?" Kurt asked Tina, although it was more to be polite because the girl had been gushing about everything he had shown her during their tour of the set. He had finished filming his scenes for the day in the morning and was exited to show Tina and Blaine around the set, but was disappointed when only Tina showed up. However the girl was entertaining to spend time with, not as uptight and high maintenance as some of the girls he knew back in the US. Of course most of his friends were actresses that kept being hounded by paparazzi, and Tina was very relaxed and even in a pretty dress she was much more hands on than any of the girls he knew. Now she was carrying around the puppy of one of the make-up ladies talking nonsense to the little black dog.

"Oh it's amazing!" Tina smiled, "If I wasn't going to be a vet I would so want to be an actress. It seems like such an exciting life." Kurt didn't have the heart to correct her, just because he was somewhat jaded and felt his job consisted of waiting and more waiting there was no reason to destroy her impression.

"Let's go see the horses," Tina said, interrupting his thoughts. Kurt winced, but she gave him such pleading eyes that he could not help but laugh and give in.

Tina was under the fence and cuddling the black beast before Kurt could finish saying "… and I guess you recognise Goliath." He stood, at a safe distance from the fence if you must know, and watched in mixed awe and bemusement as the tiny Asian girl scratched and stroked and talked to the gigantic horse.

"Friend of yours?" Kurt turned and saw it was Sam, one of the wranglers.

"Kinda…"

"She's good with him," Sam continued, observing Tina who was engrossed in Goliath. "Shame she's a girl."

"What!" Kurt exclaimed, did Sam know, that he… no one knew, he wasn't out.

"There's talk of getting you a stunt double, for the riding scenes. If she was a boy she could have got the job."

In Kurt's head he only saw a flash of golden brown eyes and dark curly hair.

"She knows someone…" he said eagerly.

One thing led to another and he found himself with Tina facing off a murderous Sue Sylvester.

"Well, Hummel, Creepy Asian, your investment in this is admirable, but un-necessary as I have already found your perfect body double. In fact, I have killed two birds with one stone as my idiot of a location manager conveniently forgot to get permission from the owner of the land we are currently standing on to actually shoot here. Since the curly haired man child cannot do his job, I have to do everything myself. Hummel, meet Sebastian, your fabulous stunt double and son of the gracious (Sue looked like she was chewing something rotten) land owner Mr. Smythe."

"Asshole." Kurt heard Tina mutter beside him, but he quickly forgot that as a tall young man approached. He was dressed in jeans and a polo t-shirt, both high end brands, and his hair was swept up, not unlike how Kurt liked to wear his when he wasn't filming.

"Kurt Hummel," the young man said, smiling confidently as he offered his hand. "Sebastian Smythe. May I say, you look so much better in real life."

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, he wasn't sure if he should feel offended or flattered.

"Much, much better," Sebastian said and held his gaze, and hand. Kurt blushed, the guy was flirting with him. Not that Kurt was unfamiliar with flirting, it was just that it was usually teenage girls and they were not interesting at all.

"Thank you," Kurt remembered his manners even when he was flustered. "It's a relief to have you here, you saved my ass."

"Does that mean your ass is in my depth, because I can think of a few ways that it can pay me back," Sebastian smirked, making Kurt go an even deeper red.

"If you are insinuating what I think you are, then you sorely mistake my ass for some cheap trick. However, me _and _my ass could buy you a meal as a thank you for saving us from utter humiliation, and it would be nice to get to know you since we are going to be working together."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Instead he pulled out his phone and handed it to Kurt.

"Enter your details and I'll pick you up later, say seven thirty. I would say dress nicely, but I've seen your paparazzi pictures and know there's no need."

Kurt thumbed in his official number, not his private that only his family and close friends had access to, and handed the phone back. Sebastian left, and Kurt turned to find a fuming Tina behind him.

"Seriously?!"

"What?" Kurt decided to go on the defence, maybe if he played this the right way the blogs wouldn't be full off rumours about his sexuality tomorrow.

"Sebastian is the spawn of Satan. Why would you voluntarily spend any time with him? Is it because he is gay, because if it is I can fix you up with a much better boyfriend alternative. Like my friend Blaine. He's handsome and kind, and he has morals, unlike Sebastian…"

"Tina! I'm not gay." Kurt half whispered.

"Oh, I get that it's hush hush, but you can trust me Kurt. I am the best at keeping secrets, well except for that time when I told my friend Kitty about her surprise party… but that was an accident," she hurried to add at Kurt's incredulous stare.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He didn't know this girl and he'd always been careful so that nothing incriminating about his sexuality would reach the press. There was just too much going on inside his head right now to make a level headed decision. First of all was the fact that he had a date tonight, with a boy. That was a first. Second was the fact that a fan knew, somehow, that he was gay. On top of that he was hit with the realisation that she had told him that Blaine, gorgeous Blaine with the honey coloured eyes and the amazing curls, was gay. Which was why he just stood there dumbstruck, looking at Tina.

"Kurt?"

He came down to earth from where he had been flying through a daydream filled with dark curly hair, but also tall smirking guys.

"Sorry Tina, I… Please don't tell anyone about me, it could ruin my career." He beseeched the girl who slowly nodded her head.

"I still don't get why you would want to hang out with Sebastian though?" She had crossed her arms across her chest and it was clear that she wouldn't budge until she got a good answer.

"First of all, I offered to take him out because he will be my riding double, so it would be incredibly rude to cancel now. Second, it might be nice to get to know a gay guy my own age, being in the closet I try to avoid anything that might rouse suspicion with the press, so I don't have any gay friends."

Tina gave a sigh.

"Okay, you do what you want. But Kurt… I would make sure that someone knew where I was, and to only drink unopened drinks, because I wouldn't trust Sebastian to keep it in his pants."

Kurt gave a little laugh, but to himself he vowed to at least keep her advice in mind.

Later that night he scoffed at his own suspiciousness. Sebastian had picked him up with a driver, because as he had reminded Kurt, at seventeen he wasn't legally allowed to drive in Britain. They had been dropped off by a small, idyllic old mill that had been converted into a restaurant and Sebastian had been the perfect gentleman all evening. True, he made a lot of snarky comments, but after a while Kurt had let loose a little of his own inner bitch and the two got on like a house on fire. Kurt hadn't openly admitted it, but it was obvious that Sebastian knew he was gay. After some prodding from Sebastian they had started to discuss hot young guys and who they thought was gay or not, and Kurt felt relaxed enough to laugh along with Sebastian as they tried to figure out which one of the dwarves in the Hobbit was the gay one, or the gayest one.

There was a lull in the conversation when they got their dessert and Kurt found himself studying his dinner companion. Sebastian had impeccable table manners and was easy to talk to. He smiled a lot, an easy smile, not the smirk he had worn earlier that day at the film set. He really was very handsome, and confident. Kurt wasn't sure why Tina disliked him so much, but Sebastian seemed perfectly pleasant to him. He wondered if this dinner could be considered a date. Kurt had never been on a date before, but he hoped dates were kind of like this, because he was having a good time.

"Is this a date?" had he really blurted that out?

Sebastian gave little laugh.

"Sure, it can be a date. If you want it to be a date."

Kurt smiled and felt his ears getting warm.

"Aw, you're blushing." Sebastian was teasing him now, but not maliciously.

"I'd really like this to be a date," Kurt said, trying to keep his cool and not start squealing like a prepubescent girl.

"Great! How about we blow this joint then and go back to your hotel room for the rest of the date?" Sebastian said. Kurt stared at him with his mouth open, but decided that Sebastian couldn't seriously be suggesting what it seemed like he was.

"Mr. Smythe, I'm shocked. I am not that kind of boy," Kurt teased back. Sebastian broke out into a hearthy laugh.

"Let's just get the bill and we can talk about what kind of boy I think you are in the car back."


End file.
